Quests
Quests are found and unlocked by level, events,and influence towards of the factions. - Level quests are easily found once you have the level of the quest they will become accessible, by pressing M you can see were you have a quest. - Event quests are triggered by an event such as the Magic Mirror - Faction quests are triggered by having fame with that faction (influence). More quests are available as you gain more fame. They are also the main ways of getting experience and a good source of money and items. Some quests may give you GEM, which are used towards the purchase of items in the item mall or bank expansions (100GEM). There are 3 symbols of quests ' ' This symbol shows when there is a quest available and you have not taken it, this symbol shows in three colors, Blue, Yellow, and Red. Blue means daily, so the quest is done daily Yellow means that you can do it once Red means that the quest can be repeated, 10 times a day, until a certain level. This one means that you have successfully completed a quest and you can turn it in to that NPC, or it means that that NPC wants to discuss something with you. This symbol means that you have a quest but you have not successfully completed it. The quest Window looks like this: - To reach the quest Window press L - The first tab of the quest window will keep an accurate track of your quests, you can only have 25 quests at a time, this is the max quests you can have, if you want more you would have to complete the ones you already have to make space. - The second tab of the quest window will track any missed quests that you have in that area. Auto Tracking Quest Tracking, Auto Run, and Teleportation - When your character accepts a Quest from an NPC, the Quest's details will be shown on the right of the screen in a Quest Tracker which also allows you to run or teleport to the Quest target. - Click the # displayed next to the name of the Quest in the Quest Tracker (first line of quest text in the Tracker) or press the "L" key to view the Quest system window. - Click the Quest requirement text (second line of quest text in the Tracker) to automatically run to the location of the monsters you must kill, items you must collect, or NPC you must speak to. - When a quest is completed it will turn orange. You may also click the Quest requirement text (second line of quest text in the Tracker) to make your character run automatically to the NPC where you can turn it in. - Clicking the "Winged Foot" icon next to a quest's text will allow you to directly teleport to the destination for a cost of "Spirit Scroll" items which can be obtained in-game. Quest List For a full list of Quests